User blog:Julia-B184/Civil War - Part Three
'November 29, 2578' Helios, Orb Union "I'm sorry, Representative Wilson, but after careful consideration I'm afraid that I must deny your request for Vanguard assistance." Commander Deviss of the Galactic Marines sat somberly in front of Slade Wilson in the latter's office. "Please, you must understand." Slade tried further, even though he was convinced that this would get him nowhere. "Not only will Mandalorian secession destabilize the Union for at least months, but we can't allow terrorists to take control of one of our planets." "While I can't say I adore their characters, the Knights of Ren have abandoned any signs of terrorism for at least six months now and ADVENT shows no similar signs. If you can convince me otherwise, I will step in to help. As it is, we're going to keep the fleet and our marines where they are now." Slade sighed and stood up, looking out the window at his capital through the rain pounding against the glass. "You ought to know how it feels. With the Unification Wars." "The Unification Wars were internal affairs." Deviss replied. "Our agreements with Orb personally and the New United Nations as a whole recommend that internal affairs remain as such. By extension we won't stop you from retaliating, but if the ADVENT Coalition's behavior remains consistent, we won't step in." "Commander--" "I'm sorry, Wilson, but that's my final answer. We will not deploy troopers to interfere with the Mandalorian Civil War. And I don't think a foreign power swooping in to crush their coalition will win the Union any more support." Deviss stood up. "I'll be returning to the embassy now." Slade didn't respond, sitting back in his chair and watching the rain fall instead. He didn't allow the frustration to show to his visitor, waiting until he heard the door close to allow his aged features to scrunch up in anger. If his requests to the other New United Nation members were as successful as this one, which he believed they would be, then he was going to run out of options very quickly. 'November 31, 2578' Flodstrand, Mandalore The Forsa river flowed across the rocks loudly, fish jumping out and falling back in as protruding rocks caused small rifts in the water. Elias Ren quietly stood and watched as the townspeople around him went about their business. His scratched and bent helmet sat in the grass next to him, somewhat to his dismay. Elias was rather introverted and not the proudest person, though he did try to help people. That's what he was told when he worked with Kylo to induct more Knights and Dames. He was going to help people. Elias never wanted people to see his face after the things he'd done. But Danielsen had recommended they ditch their helmets to appear more approachable to the Mandalorian people. To appear less like the enemy. He agreed with the sentiment, even if he didn't like it that much. But if this was how they could help Mandalore, he'd do it. It felt wrong for the people here to treat him as well as they did, but he didn't have the courage to ask otherwise. "Baron Elias." Elias turned to see an ADVENT captain waiting, a trooper beside him. "Prime Minister Danielsen and Viscount Kylo have asked that a new set of orders be relayed to you. In private." "Very well." Elias said after a pause, picking up his helmet and following the two troopers to their vehicle. Once entering, the trooper began to drive, and Elias put his helmet back on, his voice becoming much deeper and practically dripping with bass. "What is it?" "We've been assigned specifically to watch for activity in this area." The Captain explained. "We've lost contact with our people on the other side, but we did get information about an organized group of elite soldiers meant to perform small raids across ADVENT territory. We're also meant to go out of our way to get evidence of their existence if we can, and get as much data as possible on who they are and what they plan." "That's not very much knowledge to work with." "No, they've realized that." The Captain hurried to reassure the Baron. "They have a network of scouts already deployed and they're encouraging citizens to report any suspicious activity." "The minute there's a lead, our unit is expected to head there." The trooper driving added. "With you at the fr--" Whatever he was saying was cut off as he slammed on the brakes. The Captain had gotten a new message. "Our scouts have found activity. Paramilitary. This is our cue." Category:Blog posts